


The 84th Annual Hunger Games

by happilydreamingg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, Multi, Violence, only tagged idols from other groups that are vital to the plot, this lowkey gonna be sad but i think y'all gonna be okay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: During the 84th annual Hunger Games a rebellion arises.What happens when the oppressed turn against their oppressor?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Everyone/Everyone, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The 84th Annual Hunger Games

“Hello everyone! It’s your favorite host, SuA! Welcome to the start of the 84th annual Hunger Games! Today we will be introducing the 24 lucky tributes who will be fighting for the chance to be the winners of our hearts! I’ll pass your attention over to my co-host, Yoohyeon, who is currently in District 1 with our first tributes and one of our favorite past victors!” 

“Thank you, SuA! Today is the start of our most favorite time of year, the annual Hunger Games! I’m currently in District 1 accompanied by our very first tributes! This year the Kim sisters have volunteered and will be going into the arena together!” 

In the Capitol, the crowd that had gathered around the main plaza to watch the games on the big screen erupt into cheers as the two tributes walk up the steps. The first girl to take the stage smiled widely and waved happily at the camera before going to stand next to Yoohyeon. The girl that followed had a serious expression on her face and her lips didn’t show a hint of a smile, she only nodded at the camera before going to stand on the opposite side of her sister. Yoohyeon smiled sweetly at both of the girls that were now standing beside her. 

“Introduce yourself please!” The bright purple haired woman with eccentric makeup turned to her left and handed the microphone to one of the Kim sisters. “Hello everyone! I’m Kim Jisoo and I volunteer as a tribute for this year's Hunger Games. I was trained alongside my sister by one of District 1’s beloved victors, Soo- Yves.” Jisoo’s toothy smile that turned her eyes into crescent moons seemed to already have stolen some of the hearts of the Capitol residents as they cheered wildly for the young girl. Yoohyeon smiled warmly at Jisoo before she looked across the stage at Yves who gave a polite smile as the camera panned on her. “Everyone please cheer for one of our favorite victors, Yves!”

The crowds went wild as the host walked towards Yves who was sitting elegantly on a steel stool. “You look as lovely as ever Miss Yves! Is this gown you’re wearing part of your new collection?” The popular victor smiled widely exposing her bunny teeth, “Yes. Do you like what you see?” Yves winked at Yoohyeon before standing up and twirling around letting the beautiful laced maroon gown float in the air before falling and clinging to her legs revealing her gorgeous figure and slit that went up her right leg exposing her tanned skin. The crowd went silent from the sheer beauty that the past victor possessed. “Wow! Your beauty never ceases to amaze me… and the crowd it seems!” Yves smiled shyly before taking her seat again. As Yoohyeon questioned the victor on how she trained the sisters, a highlight compilation of her time in the arena played on a big screen behind them. 

The victor was in the middle of answering a question when a beautiful blonde haired girl came up on the screen and she felt her world stop. The smile she once loved and would never see again now stared back at her. Yoohyeon noticed the regret-filled look on Yves' face and turned around to see Kim Sowon, a previous tribute who had passed away during Yves’ time in the arena. “Ah… Kim Sowon. We have to be grateful for her, huh? Without her help you wouldn’t have been able to win the games!” The host stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before turning around and continuing, “What a waste of beauty, if she would’ve survived she would’ve been loved greatly in the Capitol.” Yves’ looked at Yoohyeon with deadly eyes and the host shifted in her seat. “W-Well, I think I should get back and introduce our other tribute.”

The loud host made her way back towards the sisters. “Thank you, Yves. Now let’s hear from our other tribute.” Hyunjin grabbed the microphone that was being offered to her and raised it up before speaking, “I’m Kim Hyunjin. I volunteer as tribute.” The serious faced girl handed the microphone back to the host who looked at her in confusion, “Um, okay… well everyone give it up for your District 1 tributes Kim Jisoo and Kim Hyunjin!” The peculiar woman put the microphone back on it’s stand as she motioned the Kim sisters forward. The girls looked at her in slight confusion as they walked towards her. Yoohyeon started clapping for them, encouraging everyone in the crowds at the Capitol and District 1 alike to follow suit. The woman stopped clapping suddenly causing the crowd to go silent soon after. She looked at Jisoo and Hyunjin with what seemed like sorrowful eyes, “May the odds be ever in your favor.” 

The Kim sisters followed their mentor off the stage and into a private room. Yves made sure to close the door completely before starting her rant, “What the hell was that Hyunjin?! I said make the people fall in love with you, not make them hate you!” The younger girl looked at her mentor and rolled her eyes, “I don’t care about them liking me. I’m not going to pretend I want their affection.” Yves paced around the room for a while before stopping in front of the coffee table. She reached down to grab a glass of wine she had been drinking before the interview but instead of taking a sip from it she threw it across the room staining the pure white wall in red. Her voice was shaky as she spoke again, “T-This isn’t about wanting their affection. This is about staying alive… You just ruined all of your chances at sponsors.” The victor slowly sunk into the couch feeling defeated. She placed her elbows on her thighs and buried her face in her hands. Jisoo cleared her throat trying her best to calm the situation, “Sooyoung, I did well. I’ll help Hyunjin but please don't worry too much. I can share all of the resources my sponsors send me with her.” 

The mask that is Yves broke in that moment and now it was Sooyoung who was staring back at the two sisters. She had spent months with the two girls, training them and showing them how to kill to stay alive. What she never planned on was caring for them as more than just trainees. These sisters proved to be different from the others she’d trained and soon she found herself finding happiness in their company. Sooyoung couldn’t bear to look at the young girls anymore so she looked away and towards the red stained wall that reminded her of all the bloodshed yet to come, “I have lost so many things that I’ve loved in my life but I don’t think I could keep going if I lost either of you.” 

At that moment Hyunjin realized that the word ‘mentor’ was so much more than just a job title to the woman in front of her. The same woman who had become more than a teacher, someone she considered a friend. She kneeled down beside the older woman and placed her hand on her knee, “Sooyoung, I’m sorry… I promise to do better during our interviews before the games. I’ll make you proud.” Sooyoung looked up at Hyunjin and Jisoo and tears began to run down her face as she pulled the two girls in for a tight hug. Once she had the girls close enough she whispered words barely loud enough to hear, “If I could trade places with the both of you, I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo basically this is going to have multiple chapters but i don't think i'm going to make them too long so hopefully you guys enjoy it! <3 xoxo gossip girl


End file.
